


MacDavis Part Three

by Lanfear_AlTelamon



Series: MacDavis [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanfear_AlTelamon/pseuds/Lanfear_AlTelamon
Summary: ✓ Well here we go. Making people sad ✓
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacDavis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Bozer’s morning had started normally, well as normal as things can be during a global pandemic where no one was allowed to go into work. Bozer hadn’t seen action in months. Usually he was travelling around the world doing spy stuff for the Phoenix but because of the lockdown Matty didn’t want anyone getting sick. She was a big believer in no unnecessary risks. Bozer woke up at ten in the morning, finally able to sleep in, probably the only good thing about the pandemic. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down to continue the tv show Riley had sent him,  _ Snowpiercer _ . 

Despite the lockdown that prevented him from seeing his friends face to face, he was enjoying all the time he had to himself. This allowed him to catch up on some of his movie writing; after all he had a sequel to make, and his prosthetics had really improved. Not to mention the ability to catch up on all the new movies and tv shows his competition was developing. Some of the new stuff was really good, the movie  _ Tenet _ was amazing, he’d have a hard time beating that.

However Bozer hadn’t realized how much he missed the work at the Phoenix until Matty called him right in the middle of the newest episode of  _ Snowpiercer _ .

“Hey Matty, whats-”

“Cut the chit chat, Bozer.” Matty interrupted, “I need you in the War Room ASAP. We have a serious problem developing and I need your eyes. So move your ass off the couch and get down here. Now.” Matty was as pleasant as ever. 

Bozer would be a fool to ignore Matty’s orders, even if it contradicted current lockdown orders. That is why at this current moment, he was helping Matty track down the notorious weapons trafficker who went by the name ‘Krist’. Bozer wasn’t entirely sure why he was there. So far everything had gone according to Matty’s plan and he couldn’t see anything she hadn’t already spotted. Why was none of the rest of the team here either? 

Matty ordered the tactical team on the ground in Sri Lanka, “Okay guys, he’ll be at your position in a moment, be ready with the bug. And remember this has to be done discreetly, this guy catches wind that he’s been bugged, he’ll disappear.” 

“Matty, what am I doing here?” Bozer finally asked. “Why am I the only one here? Why not Mac or Riley? They have far more experience in spycraft.” Bozer’s heart tripled its speed as Matty leveled him with a stare. How in the world could this tiny woman, who barely reached his waist, seem to stand over him all the time? 

“You are here, Bozer, because I trust your input and judgement. I think you have the potential to run the war room when I’m not here.” Matty explained to him with a shrug. “Now if we are done chatting, we have a mission to complete.” 

Bozer was shocked; running the war room? Thinking back on the past few months before lockdown he realized that most of the ops that he was called in for, he was running backend with Matty. The thought made him anxious, running the war room was a huge deal if something went wrong it would all be on him. He also knew that he’d miss the action, being out in the world with Mac and Riley.

He forced himself to stop thinking about the reasons he was here, and everything that they may imply and looked back at the screen.

“Wait. Matty what’s that building he’s right outside of?” Bozer knew something was off, the target had stopped next to the building and was looking around at all the street cameras they were tapping into. 

“I don’t know. Why what’s the problem Bozer?” Matty grabbed her iPad and started pulling up everything she could find about the building while she asked her question. Nobody was as efficient as Matty Webber. He ignored Matty’s look of confusion. She wanted him here, after all. She could survive him taking over the comms for a moment.

I think he’s going to go into the building.” Bozer stepped closer to the mic and took over for Matty. “Tac team, can you spot the target?” He hoped that he was just being paranoid, but in this line of work paranoid was how you survived. 

“ _ Yes sir, he’s right down the street from us. We have clear line of sight. _ ” The head of the team replied. 

“Matty, if they can see him…” He looked at Matty in concern, and missed the moment on the screen when the target spotted their team and opened fire. 

“ _ Taking fire!!! _ ” The comms exploded into activity as the team on the ground rushed for cover and started firing back. 

“Matty, he’s taking hostages off the street and going into that building.” Bozer watched as their well laid plan went sideways in the worst possible way. “We need eyes in that building. We can’t send our team in blind.”

“I know Bozer, but we can’t get access to that building's security cameras. I am still trying to figure out what the hell it is!” Matty replied in a frustrated tone. 

Well, so much for an easy job to pass the time. They had spent two hours this morning planning this out and all of it was a giant waste. The target had spotted the team and was now going on the offensive, taking hostages and pulling them into an area they had no control, or even any intel on. How had Krist spotted the team so fast? 

Bozer stared at the screen, listening to the sound of gunfire over the comms and contemplated where they had gone wrong. Everything had been fine right up until the target had reached the little produce stand. No. Not the produce stand, that building, there was something about that building that had alerted him to the team's presence. 

“Matty. Krist is in Sri Lanka to meet someone right?” He looked at Matty and hoped that his realization was wrong. 

“Yes he is, we got intel that he was meeting with a local gang to sell them weapons. Why?” Matty furrowed her brow and looked straight at Bozer.

“Well, what if who he is meeting is in that building? It would explain why he stopped and looked around when he was halfway down the street. Usually people look both ways before crossing a street, or reaching a corner. He stopped at the building and looked around to see if he was being followed, probably out of habit, and spotted the team.” Bozer looked back at the screen and watched as the tac team helped get stray civilians away from the trigger happy maniac. 

“Bozer. I can’t get into that building's security.” Matty said with the tone of voice that meant there was worse news. “That building is owned by the Sri Lankan government. It’s their military central command.” 

Bozer looked back at Matty in disbelief. “So Krist isn’t there to make a deal with local gangbangers, he’s there to make a deal with the Sri Lankan government?” This was bad. Very bad. 

“Commander, get your team out of there! Get to a safe location and ditch your comms, If you are caught, outside of this building as American operatives you will be shot on sight. MOVE!” Matty shouted her new orders at the retreating tac team.

“We need to know what is happening inside that building. Who he’s talking to and why he’s there.” Bozer stated the obvious for Matty. 

“We need Riley to crack their system and get us ears inside.” Matty grabbed her phone and dialed Rileys number. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hello, you’ve reached Riley Davis. I am not at my phone right now, obviously, however if you leave your name and number, I will call you back momentarily, because I am never without my phone. And Mac, if this is you, no, you can’t have my phone, it’s brand new. Again. BEEP _

Matilda Webber was pissed. The only thing keeping her from crushing the phone in her grip was that she was still winning the company bet on who had the longest lasting phone. Why was Riley not answering, more importantly, why was she not answering HER. She didn't wait to call Riley’s second phone, cursing under her breath as she did.

_ Hello, you’ve reached Riley Davis. I am not at my phone right- _

Matty swore, loudly. Someone who had opened the door to the war room to speak to her retreated quickly. 

“Bozer, you call her. And if she answers you, tell her she’s fired and to get her ass down here NOW!” 

“Yes Matty.” Bozer was suddenly on the other side of the room and dialing Riley's number. 

This day was going from bad to horrible way too fast. To think that this was going to be an easy op to make the day a little better, foolish of her to think.

First off, this was the day her God-Daughter died 6 years ago. Killed by some wanna-be Zodiac rip off. She woke up thinking about what Vanessa would have been doing had she been alive; what school she would be at, what she would look like, if she was married. These thoughts made Matty’s day start off unpleasant, but it only got worse when she got the notification that the Covid-19 cases were still rising. Then even worse when her neighbour blacked out the block trying to set up his new hot tub jacuzzi himself, instead of hiring a professional. It took extreme effort on her part not to go over and shoot the idiot for making her day worse. 

Despite everything that had happened in the morning, when she found out that they had the chance to grab Krist she lept on it. After a few hours of planning, she and Bozer found themselves at the Phoenix tracking the weapons smuggler through the city; and even that couldn’t go right today.

"I can’t get Riley on the phone, Matty.” Bozer informed her from the safety of the other side of the room. 

“Keep trying. We need her on this. In the meantime, Commander, get your team to the exfil coordinates and get back. Bozer and I will find Riley and find out what Krist is up to.” Matty shut off the comms connecting them to the team in Sri Lanka and leveled her stare at Bozer. “Let’s go Bozer. Now.” 

She had never seen Bozer leave the war room faster.


	3. Chapter 3

The only good thing to have come from this pandemic was the empty roads. Bozer was really glad for the zero traffic today, if there had been any delay, his fault or not, Matty might explode next to him. He was already going 20 m/h over the limit and risked getting pulled over. When Matty said drive, you drove. 

“Any luck?” Bozer glanced over at Matty who was angrily stabbing her phone with her finger. This was so unlike Riley, she always had her phone on her, and it’s not like she was out of town.

“No.” Matty dialed Riley’s number again and the phone started ringing. To their surprise, she picked up.

“ _ Hey Matty, what’s u-”  _ **_BOOM_ ** _ …  _ **_BEEP_ ** _ I’m sorry, the number you are trying to reach is no longer available. _

Matty looked at Bozer in shock as Riley’s phone disconnected completely and they both tried to process what they had heard. 

“Was that an explosion?” Bozer looked at Matty, starting to panic. What the hell was going on? Was Riley in trouble? It didn’t sound like she was in trouble, or being held hostage when she answered her phone. Did someone plant a bomb in her home? Bozer drove faster, now breaking every speeding law in Los Angeles to get to Riley’s apartment.

“I have no idea. How long until we reach her apartment? I want to know what the hell is going on.” Matty sounded as panicked as Bozer felt as she scrambled to understand what they had just heard.

“I’ll get us there in ten minutes, Matty.” Bozer told Matty trying to reassure the both of them. He weaved around the single car on the road and shot forward. 

Eight minutes later Bozer found himself in Riley’s pristine apartment; not a single scorch mark to be found. Matty was in the hall questioning Riley’s neighbours, asking if they had heard any weird sounds and when they had last seen her. Bozer just stood in her apartment, more confused than before, with one question bouncing around his head: where the hell did Riley go? It’s not like she was out getting groceries, or on a date; the pandemic locked all of them in their apartments. 

“Her car is gone, Bozer. Her neighbour heard her leave this afternoon and they haven’t seen her since. Did she tell you anything yesterday about going for a drive, or visiting anyone?” Matty looked at Bozer with a hopeful expression, or at least it looked hopeful under her mask; unfortunately Bozer had nothing to keep that hope alive. All thoughts of the mission they needed Riley for were gone. 

Bozer shook his head. “Last we spoke she was just talking about the new season of  _ Snowpeircer _ , and how awkward video calling with her dad was.” Bozer racked his brain trying to think about where Riley could have gone. He was about to suggest that they track her car, but Riley drove old school cars, claiming that she would rather drive something that other people couldn’t hack. 

Matty sighed and walked out of the apartment. “We need to call Russ, bring him into this, we need to put out an APB on Riley’s car, I want to know where she went today and where she ended up.” Matty pulled out her phone and started dialing someone’s number, most likely the police chief. He was about to have a very bad day. Bozer almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

“I’ll call Mac and let him know what’s happening. He could probably help us find her, I know that Riley was going to call him after she talked to me.” Bozer pulled out his phone and called Mac. 

“That’s a good idea Boz, tell him what happened, and see if he can meet us here.”

Mac picked up the phone after two rings, “Hey Mac! Have you heard from Riley? We can’t get a hold of her, her phone is offline, and she’s not at her apartment. Her car is miss-” Bozer heard the phone hit the ground and foot steps hurrying away “Mac? Mac are you there?”

He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at Matty in concern. “What’s going on Bozer?” 

“I don’t know he hasn’t sai-” Bozer’s eyes widened into panic and shock as he heard what was on the other end of the line.

He put his phone on speaker so Matty could hear what he could. Her face blanched at the sound of a hospital intercom, rushing doctors, and the steady drone of a heart monitor flat lining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give my sister the love, as this part took a lot of brainstorming and she came up with the plot line.


End file.
